Ranma es mio
by Kaysachan
Summary: Un chantaje está a punto de romper la frágil relación de Ranma y Akane. Serán capaces de permanecer juntos.


Todos los personajes son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi.

" " personaje hablando

´ ´ pensamientos de los personajes

** cambio de escena, recuerdos

**Ranma es Mío**

Un fanfic de Ranma ½

Por Kaysachan

Ranma estaba muy agotado, se había pasado toda la tarde caminando alrededor de Nerima, su cabeza estaba hecha un lío, ya no sabía lo que debía hacer, todo era muy confuso para él desde que se había encontrado con esa anciana...

********* Flashback ***********

´Vaya no puedo creer que tuviera que quedarme castigado después de clases, y justamente hoy que iba a acompañar a Akane a hacer las compras, debe de estar pensando que hice que me castigaran a propósito para no ir con ella, cuando en realidad hasta pensaba aprovechar esta oportunidad para tratar de llevarnos mejor, la vida es tan injusta...´ Ranma estaba tan absorto en sus pensamientos que no se percató de una anciana de aspecto muy dulce pero de mirada muy maliciosa que venía observándolo muy de cerca, como si estuviera esperando el momento justo de acercarse al deprimido joven, de repente la anciana le adelantó el paso y fingió caerse delante de él, esto por supuesto atrajo la atención de Ranma que siendo el muchacho noble e ingenuo que es no dudó en ayudar a una señora que estaba tirada en el suelo

\- "Señora se encuentra bien, déjeme ayudarla" Decía Ranma mientras ayudaba a la anciana a levantarse

\- "Muchas gracias, hijo" ´Esto será más fácil de lo que imaginé, el chico es muy noble e ingenuo...pensaba la anciana mientras en sus labios se dibujaba una dulce sonrisa.

\- "¿De verdad se encuentra bien? si quiere la acompaño a ver al doctor o a su casa" preguntaba Ranma muy preocupado ´una señora tan mayor no debe andar sola por la calle´

"Estoy bien hijo, pero te noto preocupado, ¿te sucede algo?"

"No se preocupe no es nada..."

"¿Estás seguro?" la anciana decía esto mientras le lanzaba una mirada muy dulce a Ranma, quien por supuesto no se percataba del brillo maligno que acompañaba a esa mirada

"¿Por qué lo pregunta?" Ranma estaba empezando a desconfiar de la ya, no tan dulce anciana

"Tu prometida es una chica muy linda, ese estado de ánimo ¿no tendrá que ver con ella?" decía casi al descuido la anciana, esperando por la reacción del joven

"¿Qué? ¿Cómo sabe usted, que yo tengo una prometida?"

"Y sé mucho más, como que tienes otras 2 prometidas y un par de cientos de chicas que andan tras de ti, pero que estuviste a punto de casarte con la chica Tendo y que por causa de las otras chicas la boda no se llevó a cabo"

"Pero...Pero..." Ranma no sabía que pensar, como una anciana a la que nunca había visto en su vida sabía tanto sobre él

"Hijo, no te preocupes yo solo quiero ayudarte, sé que amas a la chica Tendo"

Esto hizo que Ranma se concentrara en lo que la señora acababa de decir, ¿acaso él amaba a Akane?, es verdad que cada vez que ella se encontraba en peligro, él corría a ayudarla sin pensarlo dos veces, ella era la única que por más que lo hiciera enojar, jamás se atrevería a hacerle daño, la única persona que siempre corría a ayudarlo sin importar la situación, la que estaba dispuesta a volverse hombre para siempre sólo por ayudarlo a él a encontrar su cura, la que estuvo dispuesta muchas veces a sufrir cualquier daño sólo por él, pero también la que nunca lo escuchaba, la que siempre lo trataba como si lo odiara, la que siempre peleaba con él, en ese momento recordó a Akane el día se su boda, estaba tan hermosa, si tan solo no hubieran interrumpido, ya estuvieran casados, esto hizo que se le subieran los colores al rostro y se pusiera como un tomate, sí, la anciana tenía razón él amaba a Akane y susurró "Akane…"

"¿Lo ves?, tenía razón, amas a la chica Tendo, pero debes escucharme atentamente"

"huh" decía Ranma confundido

"Si en verdad la amas, y creo que es así, debes romper tu compromiso con ella"

"¿Qué está diciendo?" Gritaba Ranma muy agitado

"Cálmate, y escucha, si sigues a su lado solo la harás sufrir ¿no crees que ella merece ser feliz?"

"Sí, pero..."

"Ella no podrá ser feliz contigo, eres un imán para atraer el peligro, y mientras ella permanezca a tu lado, ella también correrá el riesgo de salir lastimada"

"No si estoy allí para protegerla"

"Para eso tendrías que estar con ella las 24 horas del día, y ambos sabemos que eso no es posible, por eso te lo digo, déjala ir, para que ella sea feliz"

Ranma bajó la vista un momento para asimilar todo lo que la anciana acababa de decirle, tenía sentido, pero sería él, capaz de dejar a Akane, cuando iba a preguntarle algo más a la anciana, ésta había desaparecido sin dejar rastro, Ranma muy confundido por todo lo que había pasado, empezó a caminar sin rumbo por todo Nerima

********* Fin del Flashback ************

\- En un callejón -

\- "Buen trabajo señora Satoshi, la felicito, yo no lo hubiera hecho mejor" decía una voz que se escuchaba muy joven

\- "Muchas gracias **jefe,** fue un placer hacer negocios con usted, si necesita algo más, ya sabe como encontrarme"

\- "Por supuesto, ya sabe nuestro trato, si alguien le pregunta, jamás nos hemos visto y si alguien se entera, usted la pagará muy caro, ¿entendido?"

\- "Si, por supuesto **jefe,** no se preocupe"

Con esto la anciana salió del callejón corriendo muy asustada, todos los que hacían negocios con el **jefe,** sabían que si intentaban traicionarle saldrían muy perjudicados, sin embargo, a la anciana le remordía la conciencia haberle mentido a ese joven, además de que se notaba que amaba mucho a la chica Tendo, y por lo que el **jefe** le había comentado, la joven sentía lo mismo por él, pobres muchachos, espero que todo salga bien al final para ellos, pensaba la anciana mientras se perdía en la noche.

***** En el dojo Tendo *****

Akane estaba muy preocupada por Ranma, él no era de los que se perdía la cena, y sin embargo, ya eran casi las once y aún no había llegado a la casa.

"Ojalá no le haya pasado nada malo"

\- "No te preocupes Akane, estoy segura de que Ranma está bien"- le decía Kasumi dulcemente a su hermana

\- "Yo no estoy preocupada por él"- decía orgullosamente, pero con un toque de rubor en sus mejillas

\- "¿Por qué no admites que te preocupas por él? Y que lo quieres"

\- "Yo no lo quiero, es un idiota y un pervertido, ¿Por qué, querría yo a alguien como él?"- decía casi gritando

\- "No tienes porqué ponerte así Akane, yo sé muy bien cuáles son tus sentimientos hacia Ranma, y lo único que puedo decirte, es que debes vencer ese miedo tuyo a expresar lo que sientes, si sigues así, perderás lo que más quieres, te aseguro que Ranma no soportará por mucho más tiempo tu indeferencia"

\- "Kasumi, pero..."

\- "Nada, nada, cuando llegue, por favor dile que le dejé un baño listo"

\- "Está bien"

Kasumi iba ya por la puerta cuando se volteó y le dijo a Akane

\- "Y por favor, déjalo que hable, no empieces una pelea sin antes escuchar lo que tiene que decir"- Akane solo asintió con la cabeza, con esto Kasumi subió a su recámara

Ranma pudo observar que las luces de la cocina aún estaban encendidas, pensó que era Kasumi, así que se dirigió hacia allá, cuando entró y vio a Akane allí esperándolo, se sintió muy contento, pero también muy triste ya que las palabras de la anciana retumbaban en sus oídos ´déjala ir´

\- "Hola Akane, siento llegar tarde"

Akane corrió y se abrazó contra su pecho, ella empezó a llorar, no sabía porqué, sólo tenía ganas de hacerlo, a Ranma se le rompió el corazón, si había algo que él no podía soportar era ver a una chica llorar, pero era aún peor cuando se trataba de Akane, él pensaba que esas lágrimas eran de dolor

\- "Oh Ranma! estaba tan preocupada por ti, me alegro mucho de que estés bien"- decía mientras se separaba de él y le sonreía

\- "Está bien Akane, no te preocupes"- le respondió la sonrisa

\- "¿Donde estuviste?" – le preguntó mirándolo a los ojos fijamente

\- "Estuve caminando por ahí, pensando" – dijo él

\- "¿Te sucede algo malo?" – preguntó preocupada al ver el rostro triste de él

\- "No, no es nada, por favor no te preocupes, iré a dormir" – dijo bajando la vista

\- "Ranma, si necesitas hablar de algo, sabes que cuentas conmigo" – dijo mientras ponía su mano en el fuerte brazo del chico

\- "Gracias Akane"- Ranma se acercó a Akane y la besó en la frente, sin decir nada más, se dirigió a su cuarto.

Akane se quedó paralizada, no sabía que había sucedido, todo había sido tan irreal, sin embargo, la mirada que traía Ranma era muy triste y la inquietaba, sabía que algo le estaba pasando a su prometido y ella quería ayudarlo, quería abrazarlo hasta que todos sus problemas se fueran, pero para lograr eso él tendría que confiar en ella, se quedó mirando hacia la dirección donde se había dirigido y simplemente murmuró "Ranma"

******* A la mañana siguiente en la escuela Furinkan *******

Era la hora del almuerzo y Ranma se encontraba en el techo, no había podido dormir en toda la noche y había llegado a la conclusión de que no podía vivir sin Akane, y que haría todo lo posible por protegerla, pero como las cosas nunca salen como uno espera en ese mismo momento Akane estaba siendo atacada por Shampoo

\- "Chica violenta del mazo, dejar de interponerse entre Shampoo y su esposo"- decía Shampoo, agitando peligrosamente uno de sus bomboris

\- "¿De que hablas? Ranma no es tu esposo"- decía Akane enfurecida

\- "Ser esposo por ley amazona" – contestó la china altaneramente

\- "Sí, pero no estamos en China y esas leyes aquí no tienen validez, así que puedes despedirte de él"- decía Akane molesta

\- "Oigan!"- decía Ukyo, quien se había acercado a observar la pelea pensando que era Ranma, pero al darse cuenta de que era **por** Ranma, decidió participar ella misma, así que sacando su espátula gigante y agitándola por encima de su cabeza les dijo

\- "Aquí la única prometida de Ranma, soy Yo"

Y así empezó la pelea, Shampoo atacaba a Akane, Akane a Ukyo y Ukyo a Shampoo, los que estaban ahí presentes, no sabían quién golpeaba a quién, solo miraban volar golpes, patadas, espátulas, mazos y bomboris de una gran nube de polvo, las amigas de Akane, Yuca y Sayuri que estaban observando toda la pelea desde que comenzó, pensaron que Akane podría salir lastimada y fueron en busca del único que podía impedir todo aquello

\- "RANMA... RANMAAAAAAA!"- gritaba Yuca mientras corría en dirección del ojiazul

\- "¿Qué pasa?, ¿por qué gritan?"- decía Ranma un poco molesto

\- "Es Akane"- decía Sayuri un poco agitada por la carrera que habían pegado

\- "¿Qué le sucede?"- preguntaba Ranma alarmado y agitando los hombros de Sayuri

\- "Está peleando con Shampoo y Ukyo"

No habían terminado de decirle, cuando Ranma ya estaba corriendo hacia donde estaba la pelea, el temor que lo invadió pensando en que, cualquiera de las dos locas, le hicieran algo a Akane, lo hacía correr como un loco, mientras las palabras de la anciana resonaban con más fuerza en su cabeza ´**mientras ella permanezca a tu lado ella también correrá el riesgo de salir lastimada ´**

\- "Eso no lo permitiré"- decía decidido

Cuando llegó al lugar, se sorprendió de lo salvajes que podían ser las chicas, sin embargo, este no es el tiempo de pensar eso se dijo a sí mismo, debo detener esto de una vez por todas

\- "BASTA YAAAAAAAAA!"- gritó muy enojado

Ukyo, Shampoo y Akane se detuvieron inmediatamente, después de la boda fallida nunca lo habían visto tan enojado

\- "R...an...ma..."- decía Akane nerviosamente

\- "¿Qué les pasa a ustedes tres?, peleando por mí, como si yo fuera un estúpido premio que pueden ganar, nadie nunca podrá imponerme a nadie, seré yo y solamente yo, quien elegirá a su prometida y tengan por seguro que después de esto, no será ninguna de ustedes"- dijo mientras miraba a Akane con tristeza

\- "Esposo no poder romper ley Amazona"- decía Shampoo con miedo

\- "Ranchan, no puedes hablar en serio"- decía Ukyo

\- "Shampoo, no serías más feliz, si supieras que tu esposo se casó contigo por amor y no obligado por una tonta ley"- Shampoo solo asintió con la cabeza, ella sabía que él tenía razón, pero eso no significaba que iba a darse por vencida

\- "A partir de hoy, esta absurda persecución, yo no soy tu esposo, y no lo seré nunca, tus leyes no significan nada para mí"- le dijo mirándola con una mirada tan decidida y seria que Shampoo no pudo más que verlo con los ojos llorosos

\- "Ukyo, yo lo siento, pero nuestro compromiso también queda anulado, ya buscaré la forma de pagarte por lo que te robó mi papá, solo que el pago, no seré Yo, espero que sigas siendo mi amiga" - Ukyo intentó decir algo, pero al ver la mirada de Ranma, bajó tristemente la cabeza, se giró y empezó a correr sin rumbo, dejando que sus lágrimas aliviaran un poco el dolor que estaba sintiendo

\- "Akane...nuestro compromiso queda..."- a Ranma se le hizo un nudo en la garganta, no quería dejarla, a ella no, pero no podía permitir que algo le pasara -"...anulado..."- al decir esto, su corazón quedó destrozado

Al oír esto, Akane quedó paralizada, no podía creerlo, ella creía que Ranma la amaba, y sin embargo, estaba rompiendo su compromiso con ella, su corazón se rompió en ese mismo instante, se sentía morir, lágrimas se asomaban en sus ojos marrones que ahora habían perdido su brillo, pero no podía dejar que la vieran así, así que se ocultó una vez más en su enojo

\- "¿Y quién te dijo a ti, que quería casarme contigo?"- le dijo dirigiéndole una mirada llena de dolor y rencor - "TE ODIOOOOOOO!"- le gritó

Ranma sabía que ella estaba diciendo eso solo por orgullo, sin embargo, las palabras le estaban taladrando el alma, pero lo que más le dolía, era la expresión de dolor en el bello rostro de Akane, tal vez algún día ella comprendería el gran sacrificio de amor que él estaba haciendo por ella, **´perdóname, Akane´,** y él también empezó a correr

A partir de ese momento las cosas en el dojo Tendo estaban muy tensas, los patriarcas de la casa estaban desconsolados, las cosas se les habían salido de control, pero por más que intentaron hacer que los chicos se reconciliaran no lo lograban, Kasumi a pesar de estar siempre con una dulce sonrisa en el rostro, no podía dejar de mirar con preocupación a Ranma y Akane, en cuestión de un par de días, estaban hechos un desastre, ojerosos, más delgados, sin energía, sin embargo, cuando se encontraban en el mismo sitio, ella lo miraba enojada y luego lo ignoraba, él simplemente la miraba con los ojos vacíos y sin vida. Nabiki por su parte, también los observaba con gran culpa, ella sabía que esos dos tontos se querían con locura, pero eran muy idiotas para reconocerlo, y a como iban, pronto los dos iban a caer enfermos.

Akane estaba con el corazón roto, la verdad es que estar tantos días sin hablar con Ranma le estaban pasando factura, ya no tenía ganas de nada, ese día fue la gota que derramó el vaso, cuando bajó a desayunar, Kasumi le dijo que Ranma ya se había ido, estos días aunque no se hablaban siempre iban juntos a la escuela, ahora ni siquiera tenía eso, al salir del dojo, en vez de dirigirse a la escuela, salió corriendo y sin querer se dirigió al parque del laberinto, donde él le había dicho que la amaba, todo había sido una broma para vengarse de Nabiki, pero se lo había dicho, se adentró donde sabía que nadie iba a encontrarla, se sentó en el suelo, pego sus rodillas al pecho, apoyó su cabeza y empezó a llorar amargamente.

Llevaba varias horas llorando, cuando sintió los pasos de alguien que se acercaba, **'¿qué haré?, no me había dado cuenta de que había anochecido, y ¿si es un ladrón? ¿O un pervertido?, en este momento, no tengo las fuerzas suficientes como para pelear, por favor que no se acerque más, por favor´** pensaba nerviosamente Akane, ella sabía que estaba en un lugar que no era precisamente seguro para una chica joven.

\- "Akane, ¿estás ahí?, sal por favor"- escuchó que la llamaban, cuando supo quién era, suspiró y le gritó - "Nabiki"

\- "Akane, ¿dónde estás?"

\- "Estoy aquí, Nabiki"- decía más tranquila Akane

\- "¿Qué haces aquí hermanita?, acaso no sabes que es peligroso que estés aquí, a estas horas y sola"- la regañaba Nabiki

\- "¿Y qué me dices tú, Nabiki?" – se defendía Akane

\- "Bueno, yo no vengo sola, Ranma está esperándonos aquí cerca"- Akane al oír el nombre de su ex prometido, sintió que las ganas de llorar volvían con más fuerza

\- "Ah, ya veo" – dijo bajando la cabeza con los ojos inundados en lágrimas

\- "¿Qué pasó Akane? ¿volvieron a discutir? Ranma está hecho una verdadera desgracia y por lo que veo, tú no estás mejor que digamos"- decía Nabiki preocupada por el aspecto de su pequeña hermana

\- "Gracias por tu apoyo Nabiki"- decía irónicamente Akane

\- "Lo siento, es que me preocupa verte en ese estado"- ´sobre todo, si es por algo que yo hice´ pensaba Nabiki mientras el sentimiento de culpabilidad iba creciendo con cada lágrima reflejada en los bellos ojos Akane

Akane le contó a Nabiki sobre la escena en la cocina de la noche anterior, lo de la pelea con Shampoo y Ukyo, y cuando llegó a la parte donde Ranma le había dicho que su compromiso estaba roto, se tiró a los brazos de hermana y empezó a llorar desconsolada, Nabiki trataba de consolarla lo mejor que podía, pero sabía que nada calmaría el estado de ánimo de Akane a menos que ella confesara

\- "Akane, no llores por favor"- decía tristemente

\- "¿Cómo quieres que no llore? si yo...yo...yo…"- tartamudeaba Akane

\- "¿Tú qué, Akane?"- preguntó Nabiki, ya sabía lo que Akane quería decirle pero quería que ella lo admitiera por su cuenta

\- "Yo...yo lo AMO..."- gemía Akane - "Lo amo más que a mi propia vida, y no sé como voy a poder seguir adelante sin él"- lloraba más fuerte

\- "Pues...él también te ama..."- decía Nabiki con culpabilidad

\- "¿Qué?"- decía Akane que estaba confundida, por lo que Nabiki le acababa de decir - "¿Cómo dices eso, cuando esta misma tarde rompió conmigo?"

\- "Akane, ya no puedo más, no soporto verte sufrir así por mi culpa"

********* Flashback **********

Se ve a una pareja de enamorados muy abrazados y dándose un beso muy apasionado, al separarse se puede escuchar

\- "Nabiki Tendo, sin duda mis ojos no conocían la verdadera belleza, hasta el día de hoy"- decía Kuno mientras clavaba una rodilla en el suelo y se inclinaba hacia Nabiki para besarle el dorso de la mano

\- "Ya Kuno-baby, no seas cursi"- decía Nabiki muy sonrojada

\- "¿La pasaste bien Kiki?"- preguntaba Kuno con un brillo en la mirada

\- "Sí, muchas gracias, en realidad me gustó mucho ir a ese restaurante"- claro era el más caro de la ciudad

\- "Cuando quieras, podemos ir de nuevo" – le decía galantemente - "he disfrutado mucho tu compañía estos últimos días, por eso creo que es hora de decirte esto" – le decía mientras la tomaba de las manos

\- "¿Decirme qué?"- preguntaba Nabiki expectante

\- "¿Te gustaría ser mi novia?" – le preguntó al fin, muy seguro de que obtendría una respuesta positiva

\- "Ummmm, está bien, pero si me pagas 3000 yens por cada día que sea tu novia"- le contestó Nabiki muy seriamente mirando la cara desencajada de Kuno

\- "Ningún precio podrá nunca igualar el placer de tu compañía"- dijo suspirando derrotado

\- "No seas tonto Kuno-baby, estaba bromeando, claro que quiero ser tu novia"- decía Nabiki muerta de la risa

\- "¿Sin costo alguno?"- preguntó levantando la ceja desconfiado

\- "Claro que sí, no seas tonto, a veces eres un ingenuo"- decía mientras atraía su cara y lo besaba en la boca

\- "Creo que debes ir a casa, se está haciendo tarde"- dijo Kuno mientras miraba hacia el oscuro cielo –"Si quieres, puedo acompañarte"- dijo esperanzado

\- "Sabes que quiero mantener esto en secreto"- dijo ella seria

\- "Pero no entiendo porque, salimos hace meses y ya somos novios oficiales"- decía un poco enojado

\- "Sabes que no quiero perder mis negocios, si mis clientes creen que me he vuelto una sentimental, me comerían viva, eso no puedo permitirlo"- dijo la chica cansadamente, era la única razón por la que discutían

\- "Sí, lo sé, pero bueno, ya tendré tiempo para convencerte de lo contrario"- decía Kuno sonriendo confiado

\- "Ya lo veremos Kuno-baby, ya lo veremos"- le devolvió la sonrisa

\- "¿Nos veremos mañana? mi preciosa doncella"- preguntaba Kuno tomando su habitual pose de caballero

\- "Mañana a la misma hora"- decía mientras lo besaba fugazmente en los labios, se alejaba, le cerraba el ojo y le soplaba un beso

Kuno se quedó viendo por largo rato el lugar por donde la chica se había ido, se tocaba los labios con sus dedos y pensaba ´nunca supe lo que era el amor, hasta que me lo mostraste Nabiki Tendo, mi Kiki´ se giró y empezó a caminar hacia su casa, recitando poesía

Nabiki por su parte iba muy contenta hacia su casa, había estado saliendo con Kuno desde hacía ya un buen tiempo, y la verdad ella nunca se imaginó que debajo de toda esa poesía ridícula y esa actitud de caballero pasado de moda, podía haber un ser humano muy agradable, en realidad disfrutaba de la compañía de Kuno, eso sin contar lo atractivo que era, sin embargo, ella no quería que nadie se enterara de eso, no podía permitir que su reputación de mujer de negocios se viniera abajo, ella tenía que seguir siendo la dama de hierro.

Cuando llegó al Dojo Tendo se encontró con una desagradable sorpresa de cabello morado

\- "Chica mercenaria, Shampoo proponerte un trato"- decía con una mirada muy maliciosa

\- "¿Un trato?"- preguntó Nabiki con un poco de interés

\- "Si, un trato que tu no poder rechazar" – mencionó confiada la china - "Querer que chica mercenaria convenza a Ranma de romper compromiso con chica violenta del mazo" – Nabiki soltó una carcajada

\- "¿Por qué habría de ayudarte a lastimar a mi hermana?"

\- "Porque Shampoo tener esto" - sacó una cámara de video en la que puede apreciarse varias imágenes de Kuno y Nabiki en sus citas

\- "¿Qué? ¿Cómo?" – Nabiki no podía creerlo, normalmente era ella la que hacía este tipo de cosas, jamás pensó que alguien podría hacerle lo mismo a ella

\- "Si chica mercenaria no aceptar proposición de Shampoo, todo mundo enterarse de Chica Mercenaria y bobo de la espada de madera"- decía con una sonrisa calculadora la china

\- "Pero..."- Nabiki estaba atrapada, no quería hacerle daño a Akane, pero su reputación era muy importante para ella

\- "Aceptar trato ¿o no?"- decía mientras movía la mano que sostenía la cámara de un lado a otro

\- "Está bien, tú ganas, haré lo que pueda, pero dame el video"- dijo estirando la mano para que le diera la cámara

\- "Primero ver resultado, luego el video"- dijo Shampoo

\- "Te doy mi palabra, que dentro de 5 días, Ranma y Akane ya no serán prometidos"

\- "Trato hecho"

Ambas estrecharon las manos en señal del pacto que acababan de hacer

******** Fin del flashback *********

\- "Entonces, ¿tú tuviste algo que ver con lo que está pasando?"- decía Akane sin poderlo creer – "¿Cómo?"

\- "Verás..."- empezó a narrar la mediana de las Tendo

********* Flashback ***********

**´Solo me faltan 3 días para cumplir con Shampoo, sino estaré perdida´** pensaba Nabiki, cuando se encontró con la señora Satoshi una de sus **empleadas, **al ver a la anciana se le vino una idea a la cabeza

\- "Señora Satoshi, tanto tiempo"- a la señora se le pusieron los pelos de punta al verla

\- "Je…je…fe…fe!"- decía tartamudeando asustada - "lamento haberme demorado en los pagos, le aseguro que no volverá a pasar"- le dijo rebuscando en su cartera, para ver si tenía algo que darle en ese momento

\- "No se preocupe, le tengo un trabajo y si lo hace bien, le perdonaré la deuda que tiene conmigo"- le dijo Nabiki mientras se acercaba a ella y le pasaba la mano por los hombros

\- "lo que usted quiera jefe, solo dígame que tengo que hacer"- decía asustada la pobre anciana

\- "Necesito que..."- la de cabellos cortos se acercó a su oído y le murmuró su plan

\- "Así que, lo que usted quiere es que lo convenza a un joven de dejar a su novia"- preguntó la anciana levantando una ceja

\- "Sí, así es"- le dijo la joven incorporándose y alejándose un poco de ella

\- "Creo que es algo muy sencillo, verá que no se arrepentirá de confiar en mí, jefe"- decía la señora mientras un sudor le corría por la frente, en realidad esa petición era una de las cosas más sencillas y legales que le había tocado hacer en su vida

\- "Si usted sabe lo que le conviene"- decía en ese tono que atemorizaba hasta el más valiente – "sé que lo hará"- concluyó

\- "Claro jefe, no se preocupe, mañana mismo haré lo que me pidió"- dijo la anciana tragando fuerte, cada vez que esa chica le hablaba en ese tono, era mejor andarse con cuidado, no quería quedar en la calle

\- "Más le vale"- dijo mientras pensaba para sí misma ´y a mi también´

****** Fin del flashback ********

\- "Pero, no entiendo que tiene que ver todo lo que me acabas de contar con Ranma y conmigo"- Akane había parado de llorar, y estaba muy sorprendida con el relato de Nabiki, ella y Kuno, era demasiado increíble, además quién era esa señora de la que había hablado

\- "Verás Akane, yo planeé todo para que ese día, Ranma se quedara castigado y se encontrara con la anciana"- confesó

\- "Pero si Ranma se quedó castigado por estarse peleando con..."- Akane lo comprendió en ese momento - "Kuno"

\- "Sí, yo lo convencí de que hiciera el acto de, **Ranma Saotome como te atreves a estar en la presencia de la hermosa Akane Tendo**, yo sabía que Ranma nunca dejaría pasar la oportunidad de una pelea"- dijo con una media sonrisa

\- "Y la anciana, ¿qué tiene que ver con todo esto?"- preguntó con dudas

\- "Bueno yo le indiqué, que debía hacerle creer a Ranma que si seguía contigo, tú saldrías lastimada"- explicó y añadió – "para eso, le dije que le recordara ciertas ocasiones en las que sin querer, has salido lastimada por alguna pelea suya"

\- "Y esa mañana, la pelea con Shampoo y Ukyo"- todas las piezas estaban encajando como un rompecabezas

\- "Bueno, yo le dije a Shampoo que ya estaba todo listo para el toque final, que lo único que debía hacer era ir a retarte, la participación de Ukyo, fue coincidencia"

\- "Con razón Ranma estaba tan raro cuando llegó a la casa, el día que lo castigaron"- recordaba Akane

\- "Akane, perdóname por favor, yo estoy muy arrepentida de lo que hice"- decía mientras le tomaba las manos – "En realidad no pensé que la ruptura del compromiso te afectaría tanto, verte así tan demacrada y triste, no puedo seguir callando"- mirándola a los ojos añadió – "de nosotras eres la que más se parece a mamá, ese aspecto que tienes me trajo recuerdos de su enfermedad"

\- "Nabiki, no sigas por favor" – le suplicó – "déjame agradecerte"

\- "¿Qué? te has vuelto loca Akane" – le dijo abriendo los ojos como platos

\- "No, mira, Ranma deshizo todos sus compromisos, así que está libre para escoger a una nueva prometida, ahora que ya sé que lo hizo por cuidarme a mí, lo único que tengo que hacer es convencerlo de que no me pasará nada y de que debemos estar juntos"- decía mientras sus enormes ojos chocolate recuperaban poco a poco su brillo

\- "¿Crees que sea tan sencillo?"- preguntó alzando la ceja – "sabes que Ranma es un cabeza dura y por ti, es capaz de cualquier cosa, jamás haría nada si piensa que te pondrá en peligro"

\- "Sí, pero tú ¿me ayudarás? ¿cierto?"- decía ya con una sonrisa en los labios

\- "Es lo menos que puedo hacer, después de todo es mi culpa"- decía devolviéndole la sonrisa

\- "Oh no! Pero ¿qué pasará con tu secreto y el video?"- se tapó la boca con las manos

\- "No te preocupes, yo cumplí con mi parte ¿recuerdas?"- ambas hermanas se sonrieron - "El video está en mi poder"

De pronto escucharon una voz que sonaba muy preocupada

\- "Akane, Nabiki ¿están ahí?"- ambas chicas intercambiaron cómplices miradas

\- "Sí Ranma, ya vamos"- decía Nabiki mientras caminaba con Akane hacia la salida

\- "¿Por qué, se tardaron tanto? Me estaba empezando a preocupar"- decía mientras mantenía su cabeza agachada para evitar contacto con Akane

\- "Muchas gracias por preocuparte por nosotras Ranma"- decía Akane mientras le levantaba la cabeza y lo obligaba a hacer contacto visual con ella

\- "No era por ustedes, si regreso al dojo solo, el Sr. Tendo me arranca la cabeza"- decía nervioso, mientras pensaba **´que mal aspecto tienes Akane, eres una tonta, porque no te estás cuidando, se supone que al alejarme de ti, ibas a estar bien, pero como hacerte entender, pero más que todo, como podré aguantar estar lejos de ti Akane´**

Akane sabía que él se debía sentir muy mal por lo que había pasado, pero si ella quería recuperarlo tendría que empezar a actuar desde ahora, se le acercó y le susurró al oído

\- "No te preocupes, no te odio y no estoy enojada, aún somos amigos ¿no es cierto?"- preguntaba mientras le sonreía, aquella sonrisa que hacía que las rodillas de Ranma se convirtieran en gelatina, y éste no pudo más que responder la sonrisa.

Todo el camino al dojo Tendo, Ranma se la pasó mirando de reojo a Akane, mientras ésta conversaba animadamente con Nabiki de cosas triviales, **´no puedo creer que se esté comportando así, que habrá sucedido, es como si de pronto hubiera superado el rompimiento, como si ya no le importara lo nuestro, bueno eso ya no importa, no debo de acercarme a ella, pero debo reconocer que me duele verla así, recuperada, es muy difícil, por un lado quiero que esté feliz, pero por otro quiero que me extrañe, quiero que sienta lo mismo que yo, estos días sin ella han sido un infierno para mí, la extraño tanto, no me había dado cuenta de lo importante que es ella en mi vida, es mi mejor amiga, estar así tan cerca y tan lejos, me está matando´**, mientras Akane pensaba **´pobre Ranma, debe pensar que no me importa, pronto Ranma, pronto te demostraré a ti y al mundo lo que significas para mí, pero mientras tanto espero que no sufras mucho´**

La siguiente semana fue un total martirio para ambos, Akane estaba muy molesta con Ranma, porque cada vez que ella se le acercaba, él se alejaba, por otra parte estaban todas las chicas del colegio, que al enterarse de que Ranma estaba libre de todos sus compromisos, habían empezado a pegársele como chicles, siempre estaba rodeado de chicas, los celos la estaban carcomiendo por dentro, por lo menos Ukyo y Shampoo no se han aparecido, pensaba Akane, sin embargo, todas esas chicas la ponían de muy mal humor y si no hacía algo pronto estaba segura que iba a estallar.

\- "¿Qué sucede Akane?"- preguntaba Nabiki acercándose a su hermana a la hora del almuerzo seguida por Kuno

\- "Ah, hola Nabiki, Kuno, ¿cómo están?"- les preguntó con el ceño fruncido

\- "Mejor que tú por lo que veo"- decía Kuno

\- "Muy gracioso Kuno"- dijo mientras le lanzaba una mirada asesina

\- "Ya Akane, no seas así, solo queremos ayudarte"- le dijo Nabiki

\- "Ya no sé, qué más hacer, he intentado todo por acercarme a él, pero cada vez se aleja más de mí, tanto, que ya casi no me habla"- lanzó un pesado suspiro – "¿Cómo puedo hacer que me diga lo que sucede, si no me deja acercarme?"

\- "Bueno, ese es el problema, estás intentado que él te confiese sus razones para romper contigo, pero no has intentado decirle que quieres volver con él, ¿no es cierto?"- preguntaba Kuno

\- "Decirle lo que siento yo"- dijo Akane nerviosa

\- "Ese es tu error"- Akane y Nabiki miraban incrédulas a Kuno

\- "¿A qué te refieres?"- preguntó Akane

\- "Obviamente Saotome solo sabe su parte de la historia, él cree que te hace un bien, que te está protegiendo"- decía Kuno seriamente - "Lo que tienes que hacer es demostrarle tus sentimientos y que al contrario de lo que piensa, si él no está contigo es cuando tú sufres y no cuando él está, que no necesitas que te proteja, sino que esté a tu lado para luchar juntos contra cualquier cosa"- concluyó

\- "Tienes razón Kuno-baby!"- decía orgullosa Nabiki

\- "Me sorprendes Kuno"- decía Akane mientras lo miraba con nuevos ojos

\- "Uno tiene sus encantos escondidos"- decía bromeando, Nabiki le susurró al oído

\- "ummm...y cuantos más tienes escondidos por ahí Kuno-baby"- al oír esto, al pobre chico se le subieron los colores al rostro y volteó a ver a la chica con un brillo diferente en los ojos

\- "Hey, ustedes dos, si siguen así, lo de ustedes no será más un secreto…"- les dijo Akane tratando de ocultar su risa, ambos se sonrojaron y se marcharon dejándola a solas con sus pensamientos.

Mientras tanto Ranma se encontraba en el patio, no había podido ni tocar su almuerzo, estaba rodeado de chicas que no lo dejaban en paz, deseaba tanto que Akane se acercara y lo golpeara con su mazo por ser un estúpido pervertido y estar rodeado de tantas chicas, pero a ella parecía no importarle, **´claro tonto, si te haz pasado la última semana alejándola de ti, soy un idiota, la amo tanto que no sé cuanto tiempo más podré soportar este distanciamiento...´**

Akane caminando en dirección al salón, cuando alzó la mirada vio a todas esas chicas rodeando a SU Ranma, un sentimiento de furia se apoderó de ella y no lo soportó más, con una mirada asesina y una intensa aura azul rodeándole el cuerpo se acercó

\- "Oigan resbalosas, dejen en paz a Ranma"- decía mientras de sus ojos se disparaban chispas en todas las direcciones

\- "Akane, déjanos en paz, Ranma ya no es tu prometido, así que él puede salir con quién quiera"- decía una de las chicas

\- "Pues les tengo noticias bobas, RANMA ES MIO y no voy a permitir que ninguna de ustedes me lo quite, la que se atreva a ponerle una mano encima, le cortaré la mano yo misma"- decía Akane súper furiosa con los puños cerrados y llamas de fuego rodeándola

Todas las muchachas al escuchar a la de los cabellos negro-azulados, decidieron que lo mejor era salir corriendo de allí, todas sabían que Akane era capaz de mandarlas a todas al hospital si ella quisiera, Ranma por su parte estaba en shock, las palabras de Akane dando vueltas en su cabeza y en su corazón ´**RANMA ES MIO...RANMA ES MIO...RANMA ES MIO´**

\- "A...ka...ne..."- murmuró suavemente y con los ojos abiertos como platos

\- "Ranma, yo quiero decirte que yo..."- Akane se acercó a él y se arrodilló hasta quedar a la altura de su cabeza – "no quiero romper el compromiso, quiero estar siempre a tu lado, yo…"- Akane al ver el rostro tan hermoso de Ranma supo que era ahora o nunca, debía decirle lo que sentía por él antes de que fuera tarde -" TE AMO"- le gritó, causando que Ranma se sonrojara y que todos los que pasaban a su alrededor y que conocían a la pareja les aplaudieran

\- "Akane yo...también te amo"- decía Ranma como en un trance, Akane se le tiró encima abrazándolo fuertemente como si temiera que él se fuera y la dejara sola

\- "Ranma, yo sé porque rompiste el compromiso conmigo, y quiero decirte que estás equivocado"- Ranma se separó de Akane para mirarla a los ojos - "lo único que en verdad puede lastimarme es que tú no estés conmigo, porque mientras estés a mi lado yo sé que todo estará bien"- le decía mientras le sonreía dulcemente

\- "Akane yo, nunca he querido lastimarte lo que sucede es que la anciana dijo y luego la pelea y..." – trataba de explicar el chico de la trenza

\- "shhhhh, no digas nada Ranma, yo lo sé todo"- decía Akane poniéndole los dedos en sus labios

\- "Pero ¿cómo?"- preguntó intrigado

\- "Todo fue un plan de Shampoo, y consiguió que Nabiki la ayudara, verás Nabiki fue la que hizo que Kuno te retara ese día para que llegaras tarde y te castigaran, y fue ella la que le pagó a la anciana para que te dijera todas esas cosas"- explicó mirándolo fijamente a los ojos

\- "Pero porqué Nabiki haría algo como eso"- dijo molesto

\- "Porque Shampoo averiguó un secreto que Nabiki no quería que se supiera y la chantajeó"- dijo ella como si se tratara de la cosa más natural del mundo

\- "¿Shampoo chantajeando a Nabiki? me parece increíble" – dijo alzando una ceja y con el ceño fruncido

\- "Si, lo sé"

\- "Y cuál es ese secreto, si se puede saber"- preguntó intrigado

\- "Voy a decírtelo, pero debes prometerme que no se lo dirás a nadie, y que no molestaras a Nabiki por esto"- le dijo ella clavando sus enormes ojos chocolate en los azules de él

\- "Está bien"- murmuró totalmente rendido ante la mirada de la chica

\- "Nabiki y Kuno son novios"- dijo rápidamente la peliazul

\- "QUEEEEEEE?"- gritó Ranma conmocionado

\- "Si, desde hace meses que salen juntos y hace poco se hicieron novios formales"- dijo ella haciéndole señas para que hablara más bajo

\- "¿Quién lo hubiera pensado? Jajajajaja, Nabiki me va a escuchar"- reía divertido el muchacho

\- "Ranma!, lo prometiste"- decía Akane empezando a enojarse

\- "Lo siento Akane, pero no te enojes, ya te he dicho que te ves más linda cuando sonríes"- le dijo mirándola con ternura, la chica se sonrojó

\- "Oye Ranma, en verdad crees que soy tan fea y que soy una marimacho"- preguntó tímidamente

\- "No, no eres fea, eres la chica más hermosa que he visto en toda mi vida"- le respondió suavemente

\- "Lo dices en serio"- decía mientras le lanzaba una enorme sonrisa haciendo que el chico de la trenza asintiera como idiotizado

\- "Entonces, ¿por qué todo el tiempo dices que soy fea?"- dijo con curiosidad

\- "Porque me cuesta mucho expresar mis sentimientos, y desde el primer día que te conocí y me preguntaste si quería ser tu amiga, con aquella enorme sonrisa iluminando tu rostro, me enamoré de ti, nunca había conocido a alguien tan linda y amable como tú, y los insultos fueron la forma más segura para protegerme"- le murmuró

\- "¿Protegerte de qué?" – preguntó sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos

\- "De enamorarme de ti"- le contestó nervioso y con la cara roja

\- "Y ¿funcionó?"- le preguntó divertida

\- "No, creo que estuve perdido desde la primera vez que me sonreíste"- le dijo sonriendo y apartándole un mechón de cabello del rostro

\- "Me alegra escuchar eso"- decía Akane muy contenta, ahora era su turno de hablar y arreglar las cosas - "Ranma, no creo que seas un pervertido, y la verdad no me importa que te conviertas en chica, porque yo sé que siempre eres tú en el interior, y aunque debo admitir que eres muy guapo, yo me enamoré por lo que tú eres en el interior"- aunque él nunca se lo había preguntado con palabras a Akane, se lo había preguntado miles de veces con la mirada y ella sabía que para él ese aspecto era muy importante

\- "Me alegra"- decía él - "Akane lo que pasó en la boda…yo lo lamento" – decía mientras tomaba las manos de la chica entre las suyas

\- "Lo sé Ranma, yo también" – decía mientras le apretaba las manos fuertemente

\- "La verdad es que, no quería que te casaras conmigo solo por la cura, quería que te casaras conmigo por amor"- le confesó él

\- "Yo también lo siento Ranma, no debí quedarme con los brazos cruzados esperando a que me dijeras lo que sentías, debí decirte lo que yo sentía, pero supongo que tenía miedo de que me rechazaras"- decía ella bajando la mirada avergonzada

\- "Espero que nuestra próxima boda no sea tan desastrosa"- decía burlonamente Ranma, hasta que se dio cuenta de las implicaciones por lo que acababa de decir

\- "¿Próxima boda?"- dijo levantando la mirada ilusionada

\- "Sí Akane, eso si tu aceptas casarte conmigo"- le preguntó nervioso

\- "Claro que sí Ranma"- y se lanzó nuevamente a sus brazos, cuando se separaron un poco quedaron atrapados uno en la mirada del otro, mientras la distancia entre ellos se iba disminuyendo cada vez más, mientras cerraban los ojos, hasta que sus labios se encontraron, ese beso encerraba todo el amor que sentían el uno por el otro, en ese momento todo alrededor de ellos desapareció, los únicos que existían eran ellos dos, en ese momento se dieron cuenta de que estaban con la persona con la que debían estar para toda la vida, y juntos disfrutaron de ese hermoso regalo de amor, el primer beso real para ambos, cuando se separaron Akane le dijo

\- "eso quiere decir que otra vez estamos comprometidos?"

\- "Sí, pero esta vez será mejor que antes, porque esta vez es nuestro compromiso, no el de nuestros padres"- le dijo él con una gran sonrisa y un brillo diferente en sus ojos azules

\- "Te amo Ranma"

\- "Te amo Akane"

Y nuevamente se besaron, esta vez con más pasión, y amor, de la que nunca se imaginaron que podrían sentir en toda su vida, mientras reafirmaban una vez más de que se pertenecían mutuamente, él era de ella y ella era de él, siempre había sido de esa manera, y siempre lo sería.

***** Tiempo después ********

Tras varios intentos por separar a Ranma y Akane, Shampoo fue vencida en combate por Mousse, quien estaba siendo entrenado secretamente por Ranma, así que se casaron y se regresaron a su tribu en China.

Después de que Ukyo salió corriendo sin rumbo de la escuela, se adentró en un bosque y se perdió, allí intentaron atacarla unos maleantes y Ryoga, quien pasaba por ahí la rescató, para olvidarse de Ranma, decidió acompañar a Ryoga por un tiempo, surgiendo un romance entre ellos, aún no han encontrado el camino de regreso a Nerima, o tal vez no quieran encontrarlo.

Nabiki y Kuno se comprometieron en secreto y aún Kuno sigue tratando de convencer a Nabiki para que revelen el secreto, se sabe que Nabiki está planeando sorprenderlo publicándolo en los periódicos y en los noticieros.

Kodachi tuvo una crisis nerviosa cuando se enteró de que Ranma y Akane eran novios formales, que Kuno no tuvo más remedio que internarla en el manicomio, ella se encuentra ahí, esperando el día en que su Ranma llegue a rescatarla.

Ranma y Akane, se casaron tiempo después, siguen peleando igual que siempre, pero ya no se dicen insultos, y después de un tiempo desapareció el mazo de Akane, se cree que Ranma lo encontró y lo quemó en secreto, ahora Akane se ha convertido en una excelente ama de casa y están esperando su primer hijo y juntos enseñan artes marciales en el dojo tendo.

Notas de la autora:

Antes que nada, quiero aclarar que éste, es un fanfic que encontré hace poco en mi baúl de recuerdos, lo escribí y lo publiqué en una lista de correos de Ranma, hace casi 20 años, a finales de los 90, es el primero que escribí en mi vida y creo que no es muy bueno, los personajes están bastante lejos de sus personalidades reales, y se me fue la mano en dramatismo soso, pero, quise publicarlo por aquello de la nostalgia.

Que estén bien, hasta la próxima

Kaysachan


End file.
